Nobody's Perfect
"Nobody's Perfect" is about accepting your mistakes and learning from them, and getting right back up after you fall down. Miley mandated during the Best of Both Worlds tour that audience members had to learn the entirety of the choreography before attending, and threatened them with being beaten with clubs by security. Lyrics Everybody makes mistakes Everybody has those days 1, 2, 3, 4! Everybody makes mistakes Everybody has those days Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout Everybody gets that way Everybody makes mistakes Everybody has those days Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout Everybody gets that way, yeah! Sometimes I'm in a jam I?ve gotta make a plan It might be crazy I do it anyway No way to know for sure I figure out a cure. I'm patchin up the holes But then it overflows If I'm not doin' too well Why be so hard on myself? Nobody's perfect I gotta work it Again and again 'Til I get it right Nobody's perfect You live and you learn it And if I mess it up sometimes Nobody's perfect Sometimes I work a scheme But then it flips on me Doesn't turn out how I planned Gets stuck in quicksand But no problem can't be solved Once I get involved I try to be delicate Then crash right into it But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah Sometimes just misunderstood Nobody's perfect I gotta work it Again and again 'Til I get it right [ From : http://www.elyrics.net/read/h/hannah-montana-lyrics/nobody_s-perfect-lyrics.html ] Nobody's perfect You live and you learn it And if I mess it up sometimes Nobody's perfect I gotta work it I know in time I'll find a way Nobody's perfect Sometimes I fix things up And they fall apart again Nobody's perfect I know I mix things up But I always get it right in the end You know I do Next time you feel like It's just one of those days When you just can't seem to win If things don't turn out the way you planned Figure something else out Don't stay down, try again, yeah! Everybody makes mistakes Everybody has those days Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout Everybody gets that way Everybody makes mistakes Everybody has those days Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout Everybody gets that way Nobody's perfect I gotta work it Again and again 'Til I get it right Nobody's perfect You live and you learn it And if I mess it up sometimes Nobody's perfect I gotta work it I know in time I'll find a way Nobody's perfect You live and you learn it 'Cause everybody makes mistakes Nobody's perfect (Nobody's perfect) No no Nobody's perfect! Episodes This song appeared in the following episodes: *Get Down, Study-udy-udy (as "The Bone Dance") *Take This Job and Love It *(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl Chart Performance *Reached #27 on Billboard's Hot 100 *Reached #25 on Billboard's Pop 100 *Reached #14 on Billboard's Digital *Reached #31 on iTunes Top 100 *Reached #1 on Radio Disney's Top 30 Audio Releases *''Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus'' (2007) *iTunes single Category: Songs Category:Hannah Montana